


Cuddly Morning Grump

by Varewulf



Category: Mahoutsukai Precure | Maho Girls Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Living Together, Yuri, adult au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: It is time for Riko to get up to go to work, but Mirai wants her to stay.No naughty business I'm afraid, just a bit of fluff.





	Cuddly Morning Grump

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really had any burning ideas lately, any flashes of inspiration I've just had to write. But I've hit the point where I feel like if I don't write anything, I'm at risk of falling off the wagon. So I rooted around a bit in my drawer of lesser-formed ideas to find something to at least turn into a short fic. And I settled on this Maho Girls Precure idea that has been floating around for a month or two.   
> I really love Mirai and Riko a lot, and I love these sorts of normal everyday scenarios. It's quite soothing for the soul to write.

As usual, Riko woke up before the alarm went off. It seemed to come naturally to her, and there weren't many mornings she was woken by the actual alarm itself. But she had to set it, just in case. Being late was not tolerable.

She disabled the alarm before it had a chance to go off. No need to disturb the other person in the bed, after all. That one didn't like getting up as early. For a moment Riko was tempted to stay. Mirai had just gotten back from her business trip last night, so they hadn't had a lot of time together yet. She pretty much fell asleep right away, as well. Riko was really tempted to stay here longer. But only for a moment before she pushed it out of her mind, and sat up.

While she was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and before she managed to get up, she suddenly felt two arms lazily drape themselves around her waist. Looking behind her, she could see a certain someone pressing their face into her back. "Mirai?" she said quite gently. Mirai hadn't really gotten up, she had just dragged herself over to Riko. So Riko wondered if she was still asleep.

"Morn'n," a groggy voice responded.

Riko smiled, and reached down to gently ruffle the dishevelled head of hair. "Morning," she said. "You're up early." Mirai usually started work a couple of hours after Riko, so by the time she got up, Riko tended to have breakfast and everything ready. Though Mirai had today off because the trip ran long, so it was even more surprising she had managed to wake up. Well, partially wake up.

Mirai grunted, and squeezed Riko a little tighter. She wasn't normally that bad of a morning person, not any longer, but she had been very tired last night.

"You should go back to sleep," Riko said affectionately. Not that she didn't appreciate the strange hug, but if Mirai couldn't even manage to sit up then she probably shouldn't try to force herself.

Mirai made a head-shaking motion, rubbing her face back and forth across Riko's back.

"I need to get up," Riko told her.

"No," Mirai said in a grumpy tone, and pulled her legs up under her. Managing to shift her embrace up a little higher to Riko's tummy.

Riko sighed, but she couldn't help smiling. It was so tempting to just give in to this. "I have to go to work," she said instead, maintaining her stance.

"Miss you," Mirai mumbled, and Riko started to feel a little warm.

"I know... I missed you too," she replied, and gently caressed the arms embracing her. "But what are the kids going to do if their favourite professor doesn't show up?" She liked to think of herself as such, at least. Plus the longer she stayed here, the harder it would be to leave.

Mirai was slowly managing to sit up, and hug Riko properly. She grunted again, and made no signs of letting go. "Cu' up rapa... stay'n bed." That wasn't a proper spell, nor was Mirai holding a wand, but the words held a certain power nonetheless.

"Mirai..." It almost pained her to do so, but Riko put on her authoritative professor voice. "Let go now. I need to go get ready, and then I'll see you this afternoon." As far as she was aware, there wasn't anything she needed to work on after classes, so she should be able to wrap things up quickly.

There was silence for a moment, then Mirai finally pulled her head back to look at Riko. "Kiss," she said. Or perhaps you could say she demanded.

Riko looked back at that squinting, sleepy face, and giggled softly. "Alright," she said, and turned enough that she was able to meet Mirai's lips with her own. It went on a little longer than intended, as Mirai seemed quite hungry for it, and Riko didn't really want to stop either. But eventually it came to an end. "Now go back to sleep," Riko said after catching her breath.

There was another moment's pause before Mirai finally let go, and lay back down. "Love you," she said, then yawned wide.

"Love you too," Riko said, and got up. Mirai had already closed her eyes when Riko turned to look back at her. She looked so cute.

Riko tugged the duvet properly back over Mirai. No sense in risking her catching a cold. And she couldn't resist running her fingers through that hair one final time before she left the room. She needed to shower, get dressed, get some breakfast, and maybe iron the shirt for her uniform before she left.

As she put her shoes on at the front door, she took a moment to gaze back towards the bedroom door. It was going to be a long day, that much was certain.


End file.
